


Death's Psychopathic Whore [ReaperMaker]

by LyricallyWritten



Series: Overwatch [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Kink, Cruelty, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fucked Up, Heterosexual Sex, Just Sex, Just disgusting turn ons, Murder Kink, Porn, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Talon Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricallyWritten/pseuds/LyricallyWritten
Summary: Widow Maker is enjoying a glass of wine and a little chitchat with Reaper, about what fun really is. While talking, Widow starts to wonder, is she a Psychopath just like Reaper?





	Death's Psychopathic Whore [ReaperMaker]

**Author's Note:**

> Maaaan! I don't know! I've always shipped these two and the only thing that comes to my mind when I think about Reaper and Widow together is this! I'm sorry!
> 
> I don't even have any of these kinks but dern it! It was still fun and sexy to do! DON'T JUDGE ME!
> 
> Also the title sounds like a death metal band and I loved it too much not to stick with itXD

Exhilarating.

Exciting.

Thrilling.

The kills kept her going.

The hunt fed her, the fight, if any, quenched her thirst, and the blood? The blood gave her life.

She won't let anyone get in her way. And if someone tries? Well, there is a reason why they call her, Widowmaker.

A fitting name in more ways than one.

But her past life, of course, was behind her. Death and carnage was in front of her, and that thought was enough to keep her happy.

But what was life without a bit of fun?

"All work and no play, mon chéri? A man can't possibly live like that." Her voice cold, her accent beautiful.

A deadly combination that matched her so well.

She took a sip of blood red wine as she stared at the man in front of her.

Vindictive.

Resilient.

Ruthless.

His vengeance kept him going.

He is death incarnate, sucking up souls for sustenance. He truly is, the Reaper.

What lies behind the mask? What memories does he keep locked away?

"A man like me, doesn't need to live." His voice gravelly and deep.

A voice that can instill fear in even the strongest of men.

Both loners, both overly bloodthirsty, overly calculating, but when you both work for the same evil organization, you tend to make friends in the strangest places.

Friends? Allies more like it.

"But I could not keep my eyes off of you today, Reapy."

As soon as the pet name leaves her mouth, she's staring down the barrel of a loaded black gun, without flinching.

Why doesn't she flinch? Because she knows she could reach for her Widow's kiss in a matter of nanoseconds. Being able to make someone take a mouth full of bullets, or in this case a mask full, pleased her greatly.

"Bitch, didn't I tell you to never call me that?"

"Tsk, you wound me with your vulgarity. Allow me to apologize though. I simply was complimenting you. You swept through that whole room earlier like a mad man, you painted the walls, every heart stopped with in seconds. But my heart, my heart started beating."

Reaper eyed the woman while she calmly sipped from her glass, as he put his gun away.

"You surprise me, Amèile, didn't peg you for the type to fall for a high functioning psychopath."

Widow smirks, "So is that what you are calling yourself? As for moi, I do not know if I am a psychopath, but I do find them very alluring. Mon chéri, we have been partners for quite a while, have we not? Would you label me as so?"

"Yes. In our line of work, you can't be completely sane." Reaper simply answers, leaning back in the wooden chair he was sitting in.

"Hmm, laisse-moi penser[let me think], a psychopath, moi? I still do not feel like one. Tell me Reaper, would a psychopath enjoy watching you kill all those people?" She questions.

"Yes."

"While in their sniper position, would they have zoomed in on the fight, just to see the blood splatter around better."

"Uh-huh."

"Would they have also experienced chills from thinking of the blood covering them?"

"Yes, they would."

"Would it make them, feel again?"

"It could."

"Would a psychopath get wet from watching someone else suck the life out of men, and shoot a woman in the back several times as she tries to escape?"

"...Y-Yes."

Widowmaker nods her head in understanding as she sets her wine glass down and gets up from the table, walking around it to Reaper.

The click of her metal heels stirred something inside him. He watched intently as her hips switched, her long sleek body looming over him, before she spread her legs and straddled his lap, so they were face to face.

"Then I guess I am a psychopath." She admits, "Oh Reaper, I do love the thrill. We haven't been able to kill a lot of people lately. Missions have been lacks."

"I know, but today there were so many. I know I was just suppose to clear a path for you and Sombre, but I took out everyone." Reaper recounts.

"Je connais! When I ran in, I almost forgot about the mission, the smell of iron was everywhere. Decay is such a beautiful fragrance." Widow says, a small smile gracing her purpleblue face.

"Yea, it is. Did you see me shoot that man and woman huddled together? I think they were married. Must've both been scientists."

A shuttering gasp escapes her mouth, "I hope they were married. You shot the wife right in front of the husband, after he told her it was going to be ok. Her blood splashed on his face."

"Yea, then I capped him in the head after he begged for mercy. Did you like seeing that, Widow?" He asks, voice calm and low.

"Oui, oui! Je'adore. I loved it, adored it. Oh Reaper! Give me your hands." Commands Widow, grabbing his hands and putting them on her breasts, "I would've let you fuck me on the pile of bodies."

Reaper chuckles, "See, you are insane. I like that. I would love to wreck your tight little cunt, while we lay in a pool of blood."

Widow let out a lusty moan as Reaper pulled back her body suit, allowing her tits to hang freely, before he grips them and squeezes hard.

"On your next mission alone, I'm gonna fuck you from behind while you assassinate your target." He assures, tweaking her hard lilac nipples.

Reaper allows his cape to fall open as he twists her nipples harder, the thrill of reliving murders turning them both on.

"Yes! Mm, don't stop chéri."

"I won't. Now reach your hands into my pants and jack me off, or I'll never kill in front of you again."

The threat actually works. Without hesitation Widow is unbuttoning his pants and letting his stiff light brown cock flop out, hands quickly pumping it.

They moan together as his one hand remains on her tit, while the other rubs her wet pussy through her bodysuit.

Widow moans louder, "Oh oui! Doigte-moi!! Plus vite, plus vite! [Finger me! Faster, faster!]"

"Uhh, I'll take that as you like this and you want more." 

"Oui! Yes!"

Reaper rips her body suit off her shoulders and pulls it down, while slipping his hand down her pants and burying his fingers in her dripping wet pussy.

He has four fingers inside her, slamming them into her inner walls while his other hand scratches down her chest.

The blood that he draws excites both of them.

Widows hands helplessly drag down his white mask, finding strength to hold on to his shoulders.

"Was your pussy hungry for attention? You should've told me while we were on the mission. I would've killed everyone in that building with you on my dick." He informs, roughly rubbing and spanking her clit.

"Ahh! I need you!" Screams Widow as she quickly jumps up and turns around, pulling her body suit down to her ankles in the process.

Reaper holds onto the base of his dick as she sits down on it.

"Oui! Let that fat cock slip into my vagina! Please, baise-moi! Baise-moi!" She demands.

"I don't speak fucking French woman!"

"Dammit Reaper, fuck me! Fuck me as hard as you can! Destroy me, now!" She pleads, still keeping a demanding tone.

"Now that I can understand." Reaper assures, grabbing tight to her hips as he slams her down on his dick.

Widow begins moaning as she bounces up and down, using Reapers cock like it was just a dildo.

"Mmm! I want to shoot someone in the head, then let you fuck me with my own sniper rifle! While I lay on their corpse." 

Reaper roughly grabs her tits again as he makes her bounce faster.

"Is that what you want, you insane nasty ass slut? Fuck I'd do it too! I'd fuck you with my guns in both your holes, with the safety off. Would you like that? Hmm, getting fucked by my Hellfires? I'll make sure their covered in blood and guts." He tells her, slapping her ass so hard it turns dark purple.

"OUI! OF COURSE! AHH! You are going to make me orgasm!" She groans, rubbing her own clit as she continues to bounce.

Reaper stands up without warning and grabs tight to Widow's hips as he begins thrusting into her harshly.

"I know! I know how to make you cum, whore! Your little cunt likes it hard, doesn't it bitch? You like hearing me talk about fucking you on our missions, don't you? Could you imagine us fucking on that guys dead wife while he watched? You'd probably use her blood as lube. You're such a crazy filthy whore!" Reaper berates, his breathing deep and labored.

Widow nods her head as she grabs her ankles tight, "I am! I am! And I would've loved that. Mm, I'm so close!"

Reaper pounds into Widowmaker as fast and as hard as he can, until he's feeling her pussy spasm and contract on his dick.

She screams through her orgasm, moaning even more as Reaper pulls out of her and cums on her thick ass.

"Fucking shit!" He exclaims as he slaps his dick on her ass, before pushing her over so she falls on to the floor, just to make her feel like an unwanted slut, "Did you like that, bitch?"

Widow just smiles up at him, her body still twitching.

"You're cleaning up my kitchen floor tomorrow, whore." Reaper informs as he fixes his cloak.

"Oui, mon chéri, anything for you Reapy."

Beneath his mask, he's rolling his eyes, "Ugh anyways, I guess you were right."

Widow slowly gets up off the floor, to fix her clothes, "I'm always right. But please do elaborate."

"You were right about fun. A man does need a bit of it to live, I guess." He says as he walks away, leaving her in front of his kitchen table.

Widow smirks, "And I am all the insane, spontaneous, debauched, sinful fun, you will ever need." 

Reaper stops and turns back to her, "I'm suppose to torture information outta some asshole tomorrow. Wanna come? Who knows, maybe I'll torture you a little too."

Her smirk grows wider as she nods her head as she follows Reaper to his room, "I guess tonight is only the beginning of our fun together."


End file.
